Una fan enamorada
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Un fic mio basado en el personaje de Lily de W. Una marca de articulos de deporte hizo un concurso ofreciendo una cena con Genzo como premio. La suerte recae en una joven admiradora sin ninguna característica especial... o quizás si?
1. Video Girl

_**Una fan enamorada** _

_Capítulo 1: Video Girl_

Genzo mira a su entrenador; realmente todo el asunto de ese dichoso concurso le parece una muy mala idea. Él siempre le ha rehuido a la fama, los periodistas, y todo ese tipo de escándalos mediáticos. "Esas cosas estaban bien para Hyuga o quizás para el mismo Tsubasa, pero seguro no cuadraban conmigo", suele pensar. Pero se acerca el nuevo mundial y hay que promocionar la imagen del seleccionado japonés y sus miembros. Para ello, Mikami su representante, lo ha "ofrecido" por así decirlo, como premio en un concurso de una campaña publicitaria de desodorante para hombre. Y lo peor es que cuándo aún había tiempo para pararlo, Wakabayashi no hizo nada pensando que no podía ser tan grave... Acomodándose su gorra mientras se cambia después del entrenamiento pregunta como al descuido...

-¿Y qué se supone tengo que hacer?

-Asistir a una cena.

-Si pudiera ser más claro...

-Está bien- Mikami se sienta frente a su pupilo y muestra unas imágenes de una revista.- Se organizó un sorteo llamado "Un día con nuestro ídolo", en que se ofrecía como primer premio una comida a solas contigo (y las cámaras de televisión, por supuesto). La gente llenaba un cupón que mandaba junto con un video en que debía demostrar porqué pensaba que debía ganar el concurso, después se elegía el ganador y recibía su premio. Nada más.

-No, no. –niega el portero oficial. -Nosotros habíamos hablado de esto, pero en ningún momento me dijiste que yo tenía que exponerme directamente y...

-Muy tarde para arrepentimientos. Ya firmamos contrato y no podemos romperlo. Además ya se hizo toda la campaña, mañana darán a conocer al ganador.

-¿Y quién se supone qué es?

-Ya vas a ver...

Mikami pone un video y enciende la casetera. En la pantalla aparece la imagen de una chica joven, de largos cabellos castaños con algún toque de rojo y recogido con una colita. Además, sus ojos son marrones y hacen juego con el conjunto deportivo color verde que está usando.

"_Hola, soy Lily Takeuchi, tengo 21 años, y nací un 29 de julio. Mi mamá era mexicana, de un lugar que se llama Xochimilco pero como conoció a mi papá que es japonés y se casó con él, yo nací aquí, en Yokohama así que soy japonesa. _–sonríe cerrando los ojos. – _Mi deporte favorito es el fútbol, por supuesto, siempre sigo todos los partidos de la selección japonesa, pero mi jugador favorito es Genzo Wakabayashi."_ –ella abre una puerta y hace pasar a la cámara. En el cuarto, un dormitorio estilo occidental, está decorado de posters del Super Great Goal Keeper – "_Tengo una colección de cosas dedicadas a él. Por ejemplo, acá...- _toma una carpeta y la abre_- tengo una colección de todos los recortes que hablan de su carrera. Este de aquí es el más viejo, es un diario escolar que menciona en la época que jugaba para el Nankatsu en el torneo regional. Era del hermano de una amiga que se negaba a regalármelo, entonces para que me lo diera, tuve que cocinar dos meses para él con tal de que me lo regalara"-_se ríe tímidamente- _Esta otra foto es del mundial juvenil, es de una revista francesa que conseguí casi de casualidad. Es mi favorita, porque se ve muy guapo con su gorra._

_En esta estantería tengo toda una colección de entrevistas y especiales en dónde se hablan de é, las mayoría son grabaciones caseras pero hay algunas compradas, me las han pasado amigas mías de su club de fans... también tenemos una lista de correo dónde hablamos de él, obviamente y todo lo de la computadora es del mismo estilo..." –_dice mientras muestra que el salvapantallas de la computadora tiene una foto de Wakabayashi.

"_La razón por la que debería ganar el concurso... bueno, porque sé muchas cosas sobre su carrera, pero pocas sobre él, porque casi nunca da entrevistas y además es muy reservado con su vida privada. Me gustaría conocerlo mejor... y qué le diría... bueno, que es muy buen portero, creo que ya lo sabe, pero que también es muy lindo, porque es cierto, y no se me ocurre nada más ahora..."_

Mikami apaga la casetera. Wakabayashi se levanta de la silla haciendo un gesto de negación y diciendo:

-Ni loco voy a esa cena.

-Imposible, ya está todo arreglado. –niega su entrenador.

-No, no voy a ninguna cena. Y mucho menos con esa chica.

-¿Por qué no? Es muy bonita... los agentes de la campaña se inclinaban por elegir una chica más fea porque hubiera sido más comercial, pero yo (aunque no me lo agradezcas) pensé en ti y elegí una chica con la que no pasaran tan mal rato... Dentro de dos días cenas con ella en el hotel Royal, se graba el programa y se acabó el asunto. Piénsalo Wakabayashi, sólo es una vez...

-¿Tengo opción?

-No.

Al día siguiente, en una de las tantas casas de la gran ciudad de Yokohama... Lily salta frente al televisor mientras habla por teléfono con sus amigas.

-¡Ay, Lily, ganaste, ganaste¡Vas a cenar con Genzo Wakabayashi! –grita desde el teléfono una voz femenina eufórica.

-¡Si!¡No lo puedo creer¡Gané, gané, gané! –contesta Lily, emocionada mientras pelea con su teléfono celular que empieza a recibir mensajes de texto a increíble velocidad. –Espera un momento Vini, me están tocando a la puerta...

La chica se dirige a la puerta y al ver que es otra de sus amigas le abre.

-¡No, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo...! –dice la muchacha que entra. -¡Yo compré más latas que tú!

-No te preocupes Vini... –dice Lily a la muchacha del teléfono. -...es sólo Vicky que está haciendo berrinches por la noticia...

-¿¡Y no te parece que tengo motivos¡Vas a salir con Genzo Wakabayashi y yo no!

-Ah, ya vamos no te pongas así, Vicky –dice la chica por el teléfono. –Deja de berrichear y alégrate por nuestra amiga que cumplirá nuestro sueño...

-¡Claro que estoy alegre¡Como presidenta del club de fans del SGGK Genzo Wakabayashi de la ciudad de Yokohama, estoy muy feliz de que una de nuestros miembros haga el sueño de todas realidad! (NdA: Lily, tu serás la protagonista pero yo soy la autora, así que soy la presidenta ñaca, ñaca).

-Muchas gracias amigas... –dice Lily pensando "_Qué rápido se enteraron, apenas si lo sé yo", _mientras una gota de sudor cae por su frente.

-¡No creas que no vamos a intervenir en esto...! –dice Vini desde el teléfono. –Las pasaré a buscar hoy a la tarde, tenemos que elegir cuidadosamente tu vestuario...

-Y tu peinado... –responde Vicky.

-Y qué vas a preguntarle... –agrega la otra chica. -¡Saldremos en MTV chicas!

-Y las del club de fans de Tokio morirán de envidia. ¡Seremos como las "Destiny"s child"!!!!

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiii! –dicen las tres chicas al unísono al tiempo que los ojos de Lily y Vicky parece que salen estrellitas.

-¡Chicas, me tienen que ayudar a preparar todo para este día! –dice Lily. -¡Vini, te espero hoy a las cinco, tenemos que ir de compras!

-¡Síiiiiiiii!!!!!!! –siguen gritando las chicas desde sus respectivas ubicaciones.

Unos días después, en el campo de entrenamiento de la JFA y después de finalizada la práctica...

Todos los miembros del equipo se cambian para irse a descansar. Realmente esos días en que todos estaban en Japón eran unos de los períodos más efervescente en cuanto a actividad (ya que al ser del país anfitrión tenían innumerables propagandas, entrevistas, etc.) pero también de los más relajados, ya que podían ver a sus familias (sobre todo los que juegan en el exterior) y a sus viejos amigos.

-¡Ey, tengo una idea! –dice Ryo- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer unos buenos sashimi cerca de la costa? Además hay un nuevo restaurante especializado en esas bolitas de pulpo que tanto nos gustan.

-Querrás decir "que tanto _me_ gustan"- responde Hiroshi, lo que produjo una risa generalizada en el equipo.

-¡Ah¿Cómo si no tú no comieras? Bien que te gustan...

-¿Y quién dijo que no? Auque prefiero el tempura, es más llenador...

-Estos sí que "se juntaron el hambre y las ganas de comer"...-comenta Shingo sumándose como cada vez que había bromas.

-¿Y bien, vamos? –los ignora Ryo como si nada.

-¿Hoy? Es que le prometí a Sanae que la llevaría a cenar –dice Tsubasa con un tono de duda.

-Pues dile que venga con nosotros –sugiere Misaki.

-Si no la espantamos cuando tenía doce años menos se va a asustar ahora. –agrega Morisaki. - ¿Entonces estamos todos?

-Yo no puedo –rompe la unión Wakashimazu –Tengo otra compromiso y ya no lo puedo cancelar...

-Ahhh...- dicen todos, muertos de la curiosidad.

-¿Una cita quizás? –se arriesga Ryo a profundizar en lo que era la duda colectiva.

-¿Qué te importa? –interviene el tigre Hyuga.

-Mañana nos vemos –contesta Wakashimazu como quitándole importancia al asunto y rápidamente se fue.

-¿En qué andará? –se pregunta Shingo con un gesto de curiosidad.

-¿Qué les importa? –interviene Misugi tratando de ponerle seriedad a la conversación.

-No sabemos nada... –dice Sawada- ...aunque dicen las malas lenguas... que hay una cierta joven de provincia envuelta en el asunto.

-Okinawense –agrega Hyuga

-Y separada –remata Sawada.

-Menos mal que no les interesaba –comenta Matsuyama poniendo los ojos para arriba.

-Bueno, como sea, perdimos uno en el camino. ¡Ah, Wakabayashi!.¿Tú no tenías una cita hoy también?

-¡Yo no tengo ninguna cita! –protesta el portero cuando tocaron aquel tema bastante delicado por cierto.

-¿Ah no? –levanta sus cejas el primer capitán del Nankatsu.

-No. No sé de dónde sacaron eso...

-Hum... será que un pajarito de la MTV anduvo comentando que hoy ibas a cenar con una chica en un restaurante muy elegante a la luz de las velas... No sé como se dirá en Alemania, pero acá se le dice "cita".

-¡Es un programa de televisión!.¡Yo no conozco a esa chica y si voy es porque no podemos romper el contrato de campañas publicitarias, nada más!

-Wakabayashi... –dijo tímidamente Tsubasa...

-¡¿Qué?! –contesta reactivamente el portero oficial.

-Se te hace tarde...

-¡Ah, es cierto!.¡Y en cuanto a ustedes, mañana se van a arrepentir en el entrenamiento!

Y así, maldiciendo a sus compañeros (cosa que poco les importó porque siguieron riéndose), Genzo Wakabayashi se va a arreglar para su "cita". En un salón del hotel están esperándolo todo un equipo de maquilladores, vestuaristas y demás, como si de un recital de Britney Spears se tratase. Lo peor es que tenía que estar arreglado una hora antes porque tenía que ir a buscar a la ganadora del concurso. Así que vestido de etiqueta, llevando una flor para la dama y como si se tratara de un baile de graduación, el portero de la selección se sube a una limusina (cosa que odiaba ya que en su vida le habían gustado las limusinas, ni siquiera los autos caros) y sale rumbo hasta la próxima ciudad a buscar a la muchacha en cuestión.

Después de un viaje no demasiado largo (Yokohama está pegada a Tokio) él y un camarógrafo que registrará el encuentro llegan al hogar de la ganadora, que se encuentra mandándole mensajes de textos a las chicas del club de fans que no quieren perderse todo lo que pasa.

En el cuarto de Lily, Vicky se encuentran haciendo desastres con el placard de la muchacha mientras que Vini registra todos los momentos con la cámara de video...

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al diario en video de Lily Takeuchi. Hoy seremos testigos del momento más esperado por todas las chicas de esta ciudad!!!!!!!!!! Porque, hoy, mi amiga personal Lily... –la cámara se corre para enfocar a Lily que sonríe. –conocerá al hombre de su (nuestros) sueños, hoy conocerá a... Genzo Wakabayashi!!!!!!! –la cámara apunta hacia el póster que Vini enfoca del portero japonés, al tiempo que se escucha la voz de Vicky gritar "¡Genzoooooooo!!!!!!!!!" –A ver Lily-sama (ahora eres Lily-sama) ¿Qué se siente ser la mujer que será la envidia de millones de mujeres en el mundo en la noche de hoy?

La cámara enfoca a Vicky que arregla el cabello de su amiga con todo el frasco de spray casi al punto de ahogarla; ella contesta.

-Muy emocionada... cof, cof... y ahogada...

-Muy bien. Aquí tenemos en exclusiva para Astrea's records las palabras de su cosmetóloga personal. Vicky, dinos por favor¿qué estás haciendo en el cabello de Lily-sama?

La cámara se dirige a la otra chica que la está peinando.

-Bueno, estoy sujetando su cabello con una vincha de flores para despejar su rostro, le he pintado con tonos verdes y pasteles para combinar su vestido y –muestra una botella de perfume. –El toque final: Channel nro5...

-Channell... como Marilyn Monroe... creí que usarías los desodorantes que compraste. ¡Si tienes para un año! –comenta la camarógrafa amateur.

-¡Ah¿Pero como crees que va a usar desodorante de hom...?

-¿Qué pasa, Vicky? –preguntan las otras dos. -¿Por qué te frenaste?

-Porque... ¿Por qué, por qué si yo compré más latas??????????? –comienza a sacudir a Lily a riesgo de despeinarla.

-Bueno, fue la suerte... Vini... deja de filmar y haz algo...

-¡Es que no puedo, la emoción no me deja hacer nada!

Vicky llora desesperada mientras sigue zarandeando a Lily (todo grabado por la cámara), hasta que tocan a la puerta del cuarto.

-¡Oh, la puerta¡Debe ser Genzo!

-¡Genzooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! –grita la maquilladora como si ella fuera la que va a salir con él...

-Claro que no, menzas... ¿Cómo creen que me va a venir a buscar a mi cuarto? –les reprocha la ganadora. –Papá, puedes pasar...

La puerta se abre y el que entra es el padre de Lily.

-Chicas, vine a decirles que la gente del canal ya está esperando por ti, Lily...

Las chicas gritan otro ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ensordecedor, hasta que Vini recupera la compostura:

-Bien Lily; hemos ido a la peluquería, a la cosmetóloga naturista, al spa, a las tiendas y al reiki para este día... ¡ahora ve y cumple nuestro sueño! (y tráenos algo que él haya tocado)

-¡Suerte Lily¡Y no te olvides de preguntarle qué tipo de películas les gustan! –dice Vicky.

-¡Muchas gracias chicas! Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí...

-¡Claro que no¿Para qué están las amigas? –le responde Vicky mientras le da un abrazo.

-Como la gente del canal no quiere que nos vean, te estaremos viendo desde la ventana. –explica Vini. –Señor Takeuchi¿puede sacarnos una foto?

-Claro que sí...

Las tres chicas sonríen ante el flash de la cámara. Luego Lily baja las escaleras en compañía de su padre mientras se pone su chal negro favorito. Antes de irse se despide de él:

-Papá¿seguro que vas a estar bien, no? –pregunta Lily al señor Takeuchi.

-Claro que sí... –contesta su padre –No te preocupes por mí. Si me pasa algo la llamo a la señora Okada. Tu ve a convertirte en estrella.

-¡Ay papá¡No voy a actuar! –se ríe.

-No importa. Deslumbra a todas esas cámaras... ¡Y que todos sepan quien es Lily Takeuchi!.

-Gracias papá...

-¿Por qué?

-Por apoyarme... no sólo hoy... siempre... No todas las hijas tienen la suerte de tener un papá como tu.

-Y no todos los padres tienen la suerte de tener hijas como tu –sonríe mientras deja escapar una lágrima justo cuando sonó timbre –Ve, se te hace tarde.

-Adiós papá. ¡Y no comas cosas saladas!

Genzo espera en la puerta, con la flor en mano y las cámaras detrás.

"Tal vez si huyo en este momento... eso sí que sería digno de filmar... lástima que no se puede... si al menos me pudiera quitar de encima a este camarógrafo... no, eso tampoco es posible... ya me imagino las burlas de los muchachos... me parece que después de esto voy a tener que ser de nuevo como el viejo Genzo. Lo de hoy me lo voy a cobrar. Sí, eso voy a hacer. Bueno, veamos que tal es esta chica que demora tanto"

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y apareció la chica del video. Ella traía un vestido verde clarito, con escote derecho, la falda hasta la media pierna y los zapatos al tono. Su pelo castaño colorado sujeto con una vincha de flores blancas. Genzo la miró y se sorprendió un poco¿realmente esa chica tenía 21 años? Parecía salida de la secundaria, de 18 o 19 años máximo. De cara era bonita: sin granos, sin manchas, sin demasiado maquillaje. También pudo observar mejor otros detalles: era bastante baja (le llevará a Genzo una cabeza por lo menos), delgada aunque con buena delantera y bonita figura, había que admitirlo. "Se parece al personaje de la Bella de Disney" pensó el portero (aunque en realidad los ojos eran idénticos a los de una Sailor Scout, pero con más pestañas). Pero en definitiva ¿linda o fea?

-Hola... –dice la chica tratando de que su voz no temblara (se había jurado no hacerlo).

-Hola Lily... –responde Genzo, obedeciendo a los asesores de televisión que le habían recomendado especialmente que siempre la llamara por su nombre, ya que supuestamente él la había elegido.

-Yo... soy Lily.. bueno, ya lo sabes pero...

Lily tiende el brazo como para estrechar su mano, pero en vez de eso, Genzo se inclina un poco y besa su mano, recordando lo que los asistentes del canal dijeron.

-Un gusto conocerte... este... –Genzo trata de hablar también entre los nervios; esta situación de las cámaras de TV lo ponen muy incomodo. –Bueno, iremos a cenar al hotel Royal y allí... ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta al escuchar un sonido no muy definido pero que parece gritar a lo lejos "Genzoooooooooo".

-¿Eh¡Nada, nada¡Es la televisión, no les hagas caso! –responde la muchacha con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. -¿Nos vamos ya?

-Muy bien. Esta es tu noche, Lily, vamos a disfrutarla...

Genzo le tiende el brazo a la chica y de esta manera entran a la limousine que los llevará a la cena.

* * *

_**29 de julio de 2005**_

_Bueno, este fic va en dedicatoria a mi amiga Lily de Wakabayashi, una verdadera fan del portero japonés más guapo del mundo!!!! Cómo hoy es su cumpleaños y no puedo regalarle nada, esta es mi forma de mostrarle cuanto la aprecio ¡Gracias por ser como eres! Espero que te guste. Algunas cosas como verás las inventé, porque si te preguntaba se arruinaba la sorpresa... otras las saqué de la vida real... siempre pensé que tu amiga, has sido muchas cosas en tus fics: cantante, periodista, doctora... pero nunca fan! Espero que te guste mi idea que está hecha con cariño..._

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LILY!!!!!!!_

_Besos_

_Vicky_

_**24 de julio de 2006**_

Hola a todos!!! Como podrán ver en la nota de abajo, este fic fue/ está siendo escrito en honor a mi amiga Lily de Wakabayashi. Dicho sea de paso, este personaje es propiedad intelectual de ella y de nadie más (Lily es única :D). Bueno, el caso es que si bien este fic es motivo de su cumpleaños, pero como yo he estado muy lenta en cuanto a la escritura, ya que además de este tengo otros fics y dos grupos msn, recién aparece ahora, porque Lily tiene la exclusiva de dos capítulos adelantados. Les pido paciencia con esto, no será un fic muy largo creo yo. A todos los que quieran escribir algo pueden hacerlo aquí o a . Besos a todos.

_**Vicky Yun **_


	2. Cena a la luz de las cámaras

**_Una fan enamorada_ **

_Capítulo 2: Cena a la luz de las cámaras _

Después de un breve viaje, Lily y Genzo llegan hasta el lugar de la cena. El lugar en cuestión es un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas que ocupa toda la manzana.

-¡Guau!.¿Este es el hotel Royal? –exclama la ganadora. -¡Es impresionante!

Un botones se acerca a abrir la limusina, seguido por otro camarógrafo distinto al del coche. La ganadora del concurso hace su entrada triunfal acompañada de Wakabayashi. Después de ser conducidos a su mesa mientras el camarero explica en qué consistirá el menú (publicidad al restauran obviamente), la pareja se sienta y le traen de beber.

Wakabayashi observa el vino y después de probarlo le sirve un poco a la chica, pero ella hace un gesto de negación.

-¿No tomas el vino? Es de primera selección...

-Es que... –la chica frunce el ceño. –Es que no estoy acostumbrada a beber... el alcohol se me sube pronto a la cabeza. ¿No se puede tomar alguna otra cosa?

"_Claro, si es una nena. ¿Cómo va a beber vino?"_, piensa para sí mismo el portero mientras le da las indicaciones al mozo.

-Por supuesto, pediremos agua...

Lily se acerca curiosa a la botella y ve que la etiqueta está escrita en español y dice "Hecho en Mendoza"

-Dime Genzo... ¿Dónde queda Mendoza?

El aludido se sorprende que la chica leyera la etiqueta... más siendo que está en castellano, realmente tiene mucha cultura... Entonces recuerda que en el video había dicho que su madre es mexicana...

-¿Mendoza? En Argentina, en el límite con Chile. En la zona de la Cordillera de Los Andes se encuentran las mejores bodegas, mejores que las europeas, incluso... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Lily sonríe de una manera algo traviesa y muestra la etiqueta a su acompañante, y responde:

-Porque este vino se llama igual que yo, pero yo no tengo ninguna bodega...

Genzo mira la botella y ve que dice: Vino Del Valle". Él siente curiosidad por lo que dijo la chica, quizás recuerde mal pero...

-¿Pero... que tú no te llamas Takeuchi¿Cómo la dibujante?

-Dije en el video que me llamo Takeuchi, pero mi nombre completo es Lily Takeuchi Del Valle. En México se usan los apellidos de ambos padres. Y no conozco todavía a la dibujante, me faltan otros concursos...

La chica se ríe y el jugador del Bayern se contagia de su risa; él desea preguntar más cosas:

-Asumo que tu madre es la que te enseñó a hablar en castellano¿eh?

-Bueno, ella...

Las palabras de la chica son interrumpidas por el mozo que trae la comida y explica en que consiste la pavita al horno y como la han preparado junto con la ensalada. Después de eso la conversación se vuelve un poco aburrida, porque Genzo quiere saber más sobre ella pero todo en la cena, hasta las preguntas, gira en torno a él como si de una entrevista se tratase. Evidentemente Lily no es interesante para las planillas de rating más que por haber ganado el concurso. Después de un largo desfile de comidas, finalmente llega el postre.

Se fija en la hora: pronto será hora de ir a dar la vuelta en auto, ya se lo habían dicho en la entrevista con los productores del programa. De repente recuerda algo de lo que le pidieron las chicas.

-¡Ah, ya me olvidaba! Tengo que preguntarte qué tipo de películas te gustan o mis amigas me matarán si saben que no lo hice.

-¿Películas? –se ríe un poco. –No sé... cualquiera. No tengo mucho tiempo de ir al cine..

-Ya veo... Bueno... tal vez no tienes tiempo porque no te haces tu tiempo. Deberías buscarte más espacio para otras cosas... o eso creo... ¡Perdón, no debí decir eso!

Genzo se sorprende otra vez: poca gente es así de sincera cuando dicen algo. Él sonríe como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Ven, tenemos que bailar. –dice Wakabayashi tomándola de la mano.

-¿Bailar? Pero no me dijeron nada de esto...

Genzo la mira con desconfianza: de seguro está todo armado por la producción... es raro que no le hayan dicho nada... auque quizás lo hicieron para que la invitación pareciese "casual".

-No importa, yo te guío. -responde el portero mientras la guía a la pista de baile.

La música comienza a sonar y ambos bailarines van siguiendo el ritmo. La chica está toda sonrojada de estar bailando con el chico que admiró desde niña y para tratar de dominar sus nervios sale con otra pregunta.

-Dime Genzo... ¿Por qué elegiste mi video?

-Porque me pareciste una persona sincera –respondió él tratando de contestar con una verdad sobre una situación que era mentira. –Muchas gracias por todo lo que dijiste de mi...

-Bueno... yo realmente tenía muchas ganas de entrar en el concurso... pero nunca imaginé que me fuera a tocar justo a mí... ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

Wakabayashi sonríe; "es una niña bonita", piensa pero cuando está a punto de contestar ve las señas del equipo de producción que le dicen que tiene que darle un regalo que le habían preparado.

-¿Sabes Lily? Tengo algo para darte. Una sorpresa.

-¿Ah, sí¿Qué es?

Wakabayashi deja el baile y se acerca a una mesa que ya estaba armada previamente y de un bolso de productos donados por Adidas © Luego, el portero saca una gorra negra.

-Ten, es un regalo...

-Pero.. ¡Esta es una de tus gorras¡Me encantan tus gorras! Yo tengo una de cada color que tienes: la blanca, la roja... ¿Y todo esto?

-Son cosas que te regalan los auspiciantes. Supongo que serás sensación entre tus amigas con esto...

A Lily se le forma una nubecita en su imaginación que le permite ver a sus amigas al grito de "¡Genzooooooooo!" y trayendo armas de todo tipo dispuestas a quitarle tan valioso tesoro. Ella toma la gorra contra el pecho y siente un escalofrío de solo pensar en morir linchada por tan fanáticas mujeres.

-¡No, no quiero morir! –exclama ella con desesperación.

-¿Eh? –pregunta sorprendido por tal alarido.

-Eh... nada, nada... mejor veré en regalar algunas cosas. –se ríe, con la correspondiente gota de sudor de las historietas.

Después de la cena (y muchas fotos y par de regalos de los anunciantes), la ganadora y su adorado acompañante dan una vuelta por la ciudad en la limousine. Ellos se detienen en una parte del puerto antes de volver. Caminan un rato y luego...

-Bueno... ya pronto tendremos que volver... espero que te hayas divertido. –dice Wakabayashi.

-Si, además ya es tarde... ya estoy teniendo un poco de frío. Voy a... –tocó sus hombros y se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado algo.- ¡Uy, me olvidé el chal en el restaurante! Voy a tener que ir a buscarlo... espero que lo guarden...

-Seguramente lo harán... no creo que se lo vayan a quedar por gusto.

-Espero que sí... Lo que pasa es que era de mi mamá...

-Bueno, ella va a saber que no lo perdiste por gusto –comenta tratándola de consolarla.

-Mi mamá murió cuando tenía yo tenía 15 años... –dice ella bajando la vista.

-Oh, lo siento... –responde Wakabayashi mientras se reprocha- "_Qué tonto soy, tendría que haberme dado cuenta"_. –Ten, toma mi abrigo.

Lily se pone colorada cuando siente los brazos de su adorado portero cubrirla con el saco del smoking; él trata de distraerla un poco del asunto del chal.

-Mira eso Lily. El Rainbow Brigde se ve impresionante de noche...

-Es verdad. Yo nunca lo había visto... bueno, no me había detenido a verlo de noche jamás...

Lily se detiene a observar un poco a su acompañante: ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginaba algo tan romántico como estar abrigada con el saco de su amado Wakabayashi y mirando a su lado las luces de la ciudad. Ella se sonroja un poco y se anima a salirse de los temas en los que le habían indicado preguntar.

-¿Te gustan los puentes, Genzo?

-Bueno... en Alemania hay muchos, como en toda Europa... pero aquí también, auque son distintos... Si, creo que si. ¿A ti te gustan, Lily?

-Claro... mi papá los adora, así que supongo que viene de familia...

La señas de luces de los camarógrafos les indican que es hora de terminar el paseo.

-Ven, ya es hora de volver. Vamos Lily...

La muchacha comienza a caminar para no perderle el paso a Genzo pero antes voltea para ver por última vez el paisaje y retenerlo en su memoria por siempre...

El viaje continúa y ya no se detiene hasta que Wakabayashi y su admiradora llegan a la casa de ella.

-Bueno. Ya llegamos. –dice él luego de bajar del auto. -Siento mucho lo de tu chal...

-No importa. Ya aparecerá.–le sonríe ella. -¡Ah, tu saco! Ya me lo estaba quedando...

Lily intenta sacarse la chaqueta, pero Genzo no se lo permite.

-Si te lo sacas ahora te puedes enfermar. Quédatelo.

-¿Pero como te lo voy a devolver? –le dice ella a Wakabayashi, preocupada.

-No me lo devuelvas. Es un regalo.

-Pero ya para eso tengo esto... –contesta tratando de ponerse su gorra –Ay, no me la puedo poner...

-Entonces ya tienes dos cosas –dijo Genzo mientras le acomodaba el cabello –Te queda bien el conjunto.

Takeuchi se ruborizó, un poco por vergüenza, un poco por coquetería. Luego dice:

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme... gracias por esta linda velada. ¿Sabes algo? Era mi sueño de pequeña poder conocerte... bueno, eso creo que ya lo sabes pero...

-Yo...

-La pasé muy bien... no estoy arrepentida de haber comprado tantas latas de desodorante... Además mi papá tendrá provisiones en caso de que venga un ataque nuclear.

El chiste hace reír a Genzo; la verdad la chica tiene buen sentido del humor y eso es importante y "poco común", piensa, en una mujer. Ella mira a las cámaras y se acerca como para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero en realidad es para hablarle al oído.

-Lamento lo de las cámaras de televisión... Sé que no te agradan demasiado los periodistas...

-No te preocupes, yo también lo pasé muy bien. De verdad... –responde Genzo; y al instante se da cuenta de que no le costó ningún esfuerzo decir lo que acaba de decir... –Entonces...

-Supongo que aquí nos despedimos... Bueno, hasta algún día... Genzo...

Sin voltear a ver, Lily se mete rápidamente se mete en la casa. Wakabayashi suspira; había algo en aquella chica que le agradaba, y pese a lo forzoso de la cena... a lo mejor si la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias... Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos; el brillo de la cámara lo enfoca y ahora el director de escena le dice que es su turno de hacer su comentario sobre la mágica velada, ignorante de que en verdad, el toque mágico, acaba de desaparecer.

Al día siguiente, todos en el equipo de la selección japonesa esta abocado a averiguar todos los detalles de la gran cita de Wakabayashi, detalles que él no está para nada dispuesto a revelar.

-¡Ah, ya deja el misterio! –exclama Ryo Ishisaki. -¡Ya cuéntanos algo de la chica¿Es linda, es simpática, se le caen los dientes?

-Pues sí, es bonita... –contesta Genzo como al pasar mientras guarda su uniforme.

-¿Eso sólo? Entonces sí es fea...

-Yo no dije eso...

-¿Pero en verdad no te fijaste bien¡Anda, cuéntanos algo de tu cita!

-Ya les expliqué que no era una cita, era un concurso...

-Ya Ishisaki. Déjalo en paz, no nos dirá nada... –le dice Matsuyama, bromeando.

-Está bien, está bien... –hace un gesto de refunfuño el payaso del equipo. –Habrá que esperar a lo próximos chismes que digan de Aoi y su nueva novia.

Shingo casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando, lo que provoca una risa general del equipo. La noticia provoca la curiosidad del portero titular.

-¿Cómo, tú también tienes novia?

-¿Qué no sabes? –acota Morisaki. –Aoi también tiene un contrato de promoción, así que para la prensa ahora sale con Mina Aino, esa cantante rubia que ahora está de moda...

-¿Mina Aino¿Qué esa no fue novia de Misaki en la secundaria alta?

Ahora Misaki pasa a ser blanco de la atención de todos; el número 11 se pone pálido al darse cuenta de esto.

-¿Qué¡Claro que no! Solo éramos amigos. Y por favor no hagan ese tipo de comentarios, recuerden que soy un hombre casado ahora...

-¡Es periodista! –exclama Hyuga. -¡De todos modos se va a enterar en algún momento¿No crees Misaki?

Todos se ríen ante el chiste (más bien la ironía) de Hyuga. Pero Aoi vuelve a la carga.

-Oye Misaki¿si me gusta no tienes problemas en que salga con ella, verdad?

-Cásate si quieres... –responde algo fastidiado Taro. -¿Qué no podemos hablar de alguien más?

-Bueno... –responde Ryo contraatacando. –Si Wakabayashi nos dice que tal estuvo su cita con la chica del video, te dejamos en paz. Sino, volvemos a tus historias adolescentes en Juuban...

Genzo queda atrapado entre las preguntas del metido novio de Yukari y la mirada suplicante de Misaki que le pide auxilio urgente, antes de que sus amigos empiecen a atentar contra su matrimonio.

-¿Entonces...? –pregunta de vuelta Ishisaki.

-¿Qué quieren saber? –gruñe el portero de la gorra.

-¿Cómo estuvo la cena¿Bien, mal, para olvidar...? Dinos algo, al menos...

-Pues.. estuvo bien, si es que tu intención es sacar a tu hermanita menor a pasear...

Los muchachos se miran, algunos con desilusión, algunos con indiferencia ante respuesta tan poco... ¿cálida, optimista?

-Ah, bueno. –dice Tsubasa, hablando por primera vez en tanto embrollo.

Todos vuelven a sus cosas y a terminar de arreglar los uniformes. Wakabayashi vuelve a pensar en Lily y se da cuenta que la respuesta que le dio a sus amigos no le hacía justicia a la chica... ¿Pero qué iba a andar explicándoles a ellos? Él recuerda el asunto del chal y la tristeza que tenía ella en perderlo... "_Espero que ya se lo hayan encontrado"_, piensa para sí y luego revisa que sus zapatillas no estén dañadas...

Tal como lo prometió la producción, Lily recibió todo el bolso de premios que acompañaban al concurso y que Wakabayashi le había enseñado aquel día. Por supuesto lo mostró en el club de fans de Genzo y por supuesto el resto de las integrantes hicieron toda clase de intentos por quedarse con algo. Espontáneamente todos prometían entradas gratis a bares e importantes descuentos en tiendas de ropa. Otras, menos materialistas, juraron amistad eterna y hasta parentesco, pues prometieron presentarles guapos hermanos a la ganadora del concurso, que después de haber conocido a Wakabayashi, se muestra realmente poco interesada en hombres que no le lleguen a la altura, es decir ninguno. Al ver que las negociaciones no progresaban, se armó una pelea casi cuerpo a cuerpo entre algunas integrantes que la presidenta Kamiya tuvo que solucionar haciendo un disparo al aire de una pistola de aire comprimido que encontró en el garage de la casa de Vini, lugar donde se hacen las reuniones del club.

-¡Oigan, basta ya¡Lily se lo dará a quien quiera si es que se lo quiere dar a alguien¡Y si no se la aguantan, peor para ustedes! –exclama la presidenta, haciendo gala de porqué tiene ese cargo.

-Eh... Bueno... en realidad, mi idea era hacer una rifa. Es decir, podríamos juntar dinero para el club y así seguir mejorando.

-Pero a la gente no le va a interesar un bolso de Wakabayashi... –comenta una de las socias. -Pero a nosotras sí... –dice otra.

Después de una deliberación no muy larga (el susto de la pistola se ve que duró) se acordó que se compraría otro premio para la gente y la que vendiese más números se ganaría el premio. Finalizados los debates, Vini, Vicky y Lily salen a comer hot dogs a la avenida como después de todas las reuniones.

-Fue un gesto muy generoso haber donado ese bolso con tantas cosas –comenta Vini- Yo no sé si podría haberlo hecho. Bueno, quizás si... No, no hubiera podido.

-No importa, el asunto es ahora vender muchos números, je, je, je... –responde Vicky.

Algo ajena a los comentarios materialistas de sus amigas, Lily pregunta como al pasar:

-Oye... ¿crees que podré?

-¿Poder qué? –le pregunta Vini con cara de intriga.

-Si podré volverlo a ver...

-¡Oye, pero si eso es lo que hacemos todo el día! –contesta Vicky descuidando por poco su hot dog que casi se va al suelo. –Lo vemos en todos los videos, las gorras... –Se pone seria. -Un momento, tu estás diciendo verlo cara a cara... a solas...

-Ssss, si... –responde tímidamente Takeuchi. –Me refiero a encontrarnos nuevamente. ¡Es que en la cena hablamos, pero yo sentí que estaba muy presionado por las cámaras! Yo sentí que él... que él es más que lo que me mostró ese día pero...

Vicky Kamiya suspira: lo que le va a decir a su amiga le romperá la ilusión.

-Oye Lily, tu sabes que todas amamos a Genzo Wakabayashi y por eso armamos este club y gastamos nuestros sueldos en comprarnos cada cosa que sale de él y todo eso, pero también tengo que decirte que él es una estrella y nosotras las fans.

-Lo que Vicky trata de decirte es que Wakabayashi está más allá de nuestras posibilidades. Pudiste conocerlo, todas nosotras hubiéramos deseado estar en tu lugar y debes estar conforme. No es bueno que albergues ilusiones con él...

La chica da un suspiro: ella sabe que no debe pensar de esa manera, que la vida de Wakabayashi y la de ella no tienen nada en común. Y eso la pone triste.

-Me voy chicas. Todavía no he visto a mi papá y no quiero dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, sino me extraña... Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos. –responden las demás.

Lily se marcha rumbo a la entrada del subte que la llevará a su casa. Cuando ella se va sus amigas aún piensan en lo que ella dijo.

-Espero que realmente no se haya enamorado de él. –murmura Vini. –Sino sufrirá mucho...

-Ese es el problema con las estrellas... brillan tan fuerte que es imposible no verlas, pero tampoco es imposible tocarlas...

* * *

_Noviembre de 2006_

_Hola a todos! Ante todo quiero agradecerles a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un mensaje, aunque hallan sido pocos. De todos modos tengan la seguridad de que pienso en ustedes, pero la universidad en esta temporada del año está más terrible que otras veces y ni siquiera tiempo de escribir esta nota tuve hasta ahora. _

_Aclaraciones: en Argentina existe un vino que se llama "Del Valle" y siempre que lo veo me hace pensar en mi amiga Lily... además me pareció una buena idea para unir los temas de conversación. _

_El Rainbow Brigde es esa famosa autopista que luego se vuelve puente, ubicado en la zona de la bahía de Tokio que se ve a veces en los animes (si mal no recuerdo aparece en "Estás arrestado") y es realmente imponente. Hace poco abrí un blog para ampliar asuntos de mis fics y allí puse en el post correspondiente imágenes de este lugar. Pueden verlo en (quítenle los espacios para poder ingresar) en el post correspondiente (Una fan enamorada: escenarios segundo capítulo http://vickyfics. blogspot. com quitando los espacios, claro ) no se olviden de enviar muchos mensajes al foro, página, fanfiction o lo que sea._

_Besos _

_Vicky Yun_


	3. Un día común

**_Una fan enamorada_**

_**Capítulo 3: **Un día común_

Otro día más que Wakabayashi pasa en Japón. Dentro de poco terminarán las prácticas deberá volver a Alemania. Y luego, comenzará finalmente el mundial. Pero hoy tiene el día libre; nada de prácticas hasta quedarse sin sentido del tacto, hoy es completamente libre de hacer lo que quiere... y sin embargo no tiene nada que hacer. Su familia está en Alemania, como siempre, y viajar a ver su vieja casa en Shizuoka no tiene demasiado sentido ya que allí no hay nadie... "Lo mejor es que me vaya a correr un rato y después regrese al hotel", piensa. De pronto un niño pasa a su lado, casi a punto de chocarlo, pero no lo hace. Detrás de él vienen unos más. Genzo voltea a ver a dónde es que corren tan apurados y se da cuenta que su destino es un hombre disfrazado de panda que reparte unos volantes. El portero japonés se acerca a verlo y pregunta:

-¿Para qué espectáculo es?

El panda saluda con la mano (es evidente que el traje no lo deja hablar) y le entrega un papelito. Genzo lo mira y encuentra los datos referentes a un zoológico, incluido cuales son los trenes y los subtes para llegar. Voltea ver el folleto (en verdad esa es la cara de adelante) y se encuentra con la foto de un panda.

_**¡Visite a los nuevos pandas del zoológico Ueno!**_

El pasado mes, dos pandas bebés nacieron en nuestro zoológico. Estamos esperando su colaboración para elegirles el nombre. Con su entrada, se recaudarán fondos para mejorar las instalaciones.

"¿Pandas en el zoológico¿Por qué no?" -Piensa el portero mientras guarda el papel en el bolsillo.

Rato después, Wakabayashi se encuentra en los pasillos del zoológico Ueno. Mira a los transeúntes: dos niñas que corren sin que su padre pueda alcanzarlas, una pareja de enamorados que se toman de la mano en uno de los asientos, un jubilado que alimenta a las palomas, unos niños de jardín de infantes que caminan sosteniendo la cuerda bajo la vigilancia de su maestra... Ahora que lo piensa, no ha ido a un zoológico desde que era un niño, quizás desde antes de que comenzara con el fútbol. ¡Había tantas cosas que había dejado de hacer desde que comenzó su carrera! No es que se arrepintiera, estaba feliz con su suerte y con las cosas que había logrado, pero... A su memoria vuelven las palabras de Lily:

Flash back Wakabayashi:

"Bueno... tal vez no tienes tiempo porque no te haces tu tiempo. Deberías buscarte más espacio para otras cosas... o eso creo..."

Fin flashback.

"Quizás esa chica tenga razón. Tengo que aprender a disfrutar más", piensa. Alza su vista: se da cuenta de que ha llegado hasta la jaula de los pandas. Unos chicos pelean por poner su voto en la urna, entonces Genzo se aleja un poco hacia el otro lado de la jaula y se apoya sobre los barrotes. Luego mira al otro lado: una chica está saludando a uno de los oseznos y que le dice: "¡Hola panditas¿Cómo están?" Reconoce la voz y la cara: esa muchacha no podía ser otra que la muchacha del video, Lily Takeuchi Del Valle.

El portero de la selección se acerca hasta la muchacha, y aunque el saludo no había sido para él dice:

-Hola...

-¡Ey! –exclama ella antes de que él le tape la boca. -¡Pero si...!

-Shhh. Si, soy yo. Pero no digas nada que estoy de incógnito. Si te suelto, prométeme que no vas a gritar: "¡Genzoooooooo!" ¿Lo prometes?

Lily asiente con la cabeza, no tanto por él sino porque ya se estaba poniendo azul. Finalmente, cuando la sueltan y después de respirar un poco el portero le dice:

-Perdona la brusquedad, pero necesitaba asegurarme que no hubiese un escándalo. Estás un poco lejos de Yokohama... ¿Estás de paseo?

-En realidad vine a pagar unas facturas a los proveedores del vivero... y además vine a traer mi voto para el nombre del panda.

-¿Ah, sí? –pregunta con curiosidad Wakabayashi. –¿Y qué nombres les ha elegido?

Lily se sonríe como una niña pequeña y luego le enseña su papel. El portero lo abre y descubre que la leyenda dice:

"Genzo-chan"

Lily no se aguanta más y se echa a reír; Wakabayashi, que aún está sorprendido sólo contesta:

-Oye, ni que el pobre animal te hubiese hecho algo malo para que le pongas este nombre...

-Es que lo decidimos entre las chicas del club de fans. Todas vendremos y votaremos por el mismo nombre. ¡Tendremos a nuestro propio Genzo¿No es genial?

-Ya veo... ¿y que nombre sugerirás para mi "hermanita"?

La chica se rasca la cabeza y contesta:

-Hum... no lo sé... no habíamos pensando en eso... la verdad a mi no se me ocurrió nada...

-Bueno, a mi se me acaba de ocurrir uno. ¿Puedo ponerlo en tu voto?

-Si, claro... –responde Lily.

Wakabayashi toma el bolígrafo y sin dejar que la chica vea escribe algo en el papel. Luego se lo entrega a ella, pero ella se lo devuelve.

-Mejor ponlo tu. Así nos traerá suerte.

-Está bien. –toma el papel y lo echa en la urna; luego mira al sol que les está dando de frente, el no usar la gorra ya le está dando problemas. –El sol está empezando a quemar demasiado. Deberíamos ir a buscar algo de beber o nos hará daño...

-Si... creo que tienes razón... allí por adelante está la cafetería pero...

-Pero no te preocupes, yo invito.

-¿Estás seguro? Creí que venías de incógnito...

-Claro que sí... pero sin la gorra nadie se da cuenta... ¿Vamos?

-Hum... ¡Está bien¡Adiós Gen-chan¡Y ten cuidado con lo que te dan de comer!

Lily se despide del osezno con la mano, detrás suyo la sigue Wakabayashi... realmente hay algo en esa chica que lo hace sentir curiosidad de conocerla más...

Ya instalados en la cafetería...

-¿A qué te dedicas ahora? –pregunta Genzo mientras toma la carta. –Me parece que habías dicho algo sobre un vivero o unas flores...

-Mi papá tiene un vivero. Ahora está jubilado, pero yo trabajo allí. No somos ricos, pero estamos bien...

-Suena interesante... ¿Qué vas a tomar? –pregunta él mientras la camarera se acerca para tomar el pedido.

-Yo una soda. –responde Lily.

-Un café sin leche. –ordena el joven mientras devuelve la carta.

Casi de inmediato la camarera trae el pedido. La muchacha toma la soda recién destapada y sirve tanto en el vaso que casi todo se vuelca, para peor sobre el café del portero.

-¡Lo siento! –exclama ella apenada. –Si se volcó pido otro café...

-No es necesario, no te preocupes. Todos tenemos nuestras pequeñas torpezas. –dice Genzo, restándole importancia al hecho.

-Es que cuando me mando alguna burrada... alguna tontería quiero decir... me sigo poniendo más nerviosa porque quiero solucionarlo y... ¡Diablos, estoy nerviosa de nuevo! –dice ella con cara de susto encima.

-¿Y qué otras tonterías cometes, aparte de no calcular la soda correcta? –pregunta él para ver su reacción.

-Bueno... la verdad es que soy un poco confiada, a veces tengo mal carácter y contesto demasiado rápido. En el club de fans tuyo nos solemos pelear por... te vas a reír... por quien va a ser tu novia y si me dicen algo me pongo furiosa... muy furiosa. –contesta ella, desviando un poco los ojos hacia arriba como cuando alguien se avergüenza.

-Pero yo te veo como una persona tranquila... –comenta Wakabayashi mientras revuelve el azúcar en el café. –¿En serio se enojan por una tontería así?

-¡Es que tengo mi carácter, y defiendo lo mío...¡Oh no, no quise decir que fueras mío, quería decir que...¡No me hagas caso¡No te rías por favor!

El portero del seleccionado japonés no puede dejar de reírse, parece que entre esas criaturas del club de fans se toman muy en serio esas cosas.

-De seguro estás pensando que soy muy infantil... a veces lo soy, créeme.

-Es que me causó gracia. Cuando te ríes frunces el ceño de un modo muy divertido, no te enfades pero es gracioso...

-Bueno, si a ti te causa gracia.. –responde la chica, un poco molesta por el comentario.

-¿Ves? Lo volviste a hacer.

-Uy sí... Es que mi padre dice lo mismo, que los gestos me delatan... –dice Lily mientras se lleva la mano a la cabeza. –Y aquí estoy de nuevo... –suspira.

Wakabayashi vuelve a tomar la carta entre sus manos pero no para mirarla, sino para dejar de reírse. Luego pregunta:

-¿Oye, pudiste recuperar tu chal?

-Hum... llamé al restaurante, pero en ese momento ya se había ido el gerente. Me tomaron los datos y me dijeron que me iban a avisar si aparecía algo, pero hasta ahora no pasó nada...

La chica baja los ojos ahora, el recuerdo la puso triste. Wakabayashi se siente incómodo, y casi sin saber porqué, dice:

-Mira Lily, yo me estuve acordando el otro día de nuestra cena y me di cuenta que no salió del todo bien... y yo estaba pensando en que podíamos... eh... dar una vuelta y charlar un rato más... Dar una paseo, así sin cámaras. Como lo que te prometieron en el concurso, pero de verdad. No sé si te parece buena la idea...

Lily se sonroja toda con sólo pensar que Wakabayashi la invitase a salir, pero algo interfiere en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, no sé si es que pueda... –duda la muchacha.

-Ah, claro. A tu novio no le va a gustar.

-¡No, no es por eso¡No tengo novio! Es decir... tenía, pero ya no tengo más. Yo me refería a que tengo que encontrar a alguien que se quede con mi papá. Verás, él sufre de alta presión y a veces se descompensa...

-Bueno, si es mucho problema no importa. Era sólo una idea.

Wakabayashi se muerde los labios. ¡No puede creer que haya sido tan estúpido de lanzarse así a la pileta sin tener la precaución de pensar si podía aceptar! Con todo lo que sabe de mujeres, cometer un error así... se había olvidado de que no puede hacer eso. Y no solo eso, actuó como lo haría con una conquista, no con una chica que conoció en un concurso y se encontró de casualidad.

-...pero puedo pedirle a mi vecina, la señora Okada, que se quede por un rato... De acuerdo, acepto. –dice ella con una sonrisa notoria.

Genzo toma la cuchara de su café y ve en ella parte de su propio reflejo¿qué hay de malo acaso en ir a cenar con una conocida? Después de todo, no está ni prohibido ni tiene porqué entenderse de alguna otra forma que de justamente, una salida entre cordiales amigos. No hay nada qué temer¿o sí?

-Me dijeron que en Yokohama hay un nuevo restaurante en la ribera... ¿Alguna vez lo has visto?

-Hay muchos lugares nuevos... la ciudad está siempre creciendo... –responde la chica. Y en verdad Yokohama es una ciudad emergente. –Pero hay uno en la zona del Minato Mirai 21 que inaguró hace menos de un mes... Yo nunca fui, porque es bastante costoso, pero..

-No te preocupes por eso. Desde ya que yo invito. Te pasaré a buscar por tu casa a las 9pm.

Ya a la noche, en la casa de los Takeuchui en Yokohama...

Lily Takeuchi se peina frente al espejo, más sencilla que la vez anterior, pero cuidando de no perder la elegancia. Su padre golpea la puerta.

-Lily, tu acompañante ya llegó... –dice el señor Takeuchi llamando a su hija.

-¿Tocó el timbre¡Oh, no! –se pone colorada. ¿Qué clase de reacción tendría su padre cuando viera al invitado?

-Sí, ya lo hice pasar. Está desde hace un rato en el recibidor. Te esperamos abajo.

Lily siente que todos los calores brotan en ella y después de ponerse perfume y tomar su bolso, cruza casi corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de abajo, para encontrarse con Wakabayashi en pantalón y saco elegante sport sentado muy cómodamente en el sillón mientras le dice algo al señor Takeuchi que lo hace reír. Él saluda a la chica cuando ella se presenta en el salón.

-Hola Lily¿cómo estás?

-Ho-Hola... eh... Papá, yo... –murmura sin saber que decir realmente. -Eh... yo... –Genzo, este es mi papá, el señor Takeuchi. Papá, él es...

-Pero si ya lo conozco hija. –responde el hombre con toda naturalidad. –Es Genzo Wakabayashi, el que está en los posters de tu pieza...

La muchacha está totalmente colorada, entonces toma a su padre del brazo y dice:

-¿Papá, puedo hablar contigo un minuto? –lo aparta. –Papá, yo quería decírtelo pero no sabía que ibas a pensar...

-¿Pensar qué¿Qué solamente porque sale en las revistas no te puede invitar a salir? Es un joven como cualquier otro y tú una joven como todas.

-Claro que no es cómo todos... si las chicas se enterasen, no me lo perdonarían jamás... ¡Y no es una cita! Sólo iremos a cenar un rato... Y después volveremos pronto, nada más.

-Por mí puedes hacer lo que gustes. –a Genzo. –Dígame joven, va a cuidarme esta chica ¿no? Mire que la dejo ir si me promete que usted la trae de vuelta.

-No se preocupe por mí, puede quedarse tranquilo. –responde el joven muy seriamente.

Rato después, Genzo conduce el auto rentado por esa noche mientras Lily observa las grandes luces de Yokohama.

-Lily, hace mucho que no ando por Japón, y casi no conozco por acá. Si me paso por favor guíame.

-No te preocupes. Estamos en camino, creo yo.

-Ahora vamos a pasar por el parque de la colina, después tomaremos la vía rápida hasta la zona del puerto... –dice él sin descuidar el tránsito.

-Solo espero haya lugar...

-¿Por qué no habría? –pregunta ella volviendo su atención a Genzo.

-No hice reservaciones... es que llegué al hotel y sólo tuve tiempo de cambiarme... además así los papparazzis no pueden hacerme guardia. –se detiene ante un semáforo. –Mira, no quise decir nada frente a tu papá, pero te tengo una sorpresa...

–¿Qué sorpresa? –pregunta ella con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Genzo busca en la parte trasera del auto y le entrega a la muchacha una caja con un moño de regalo antes de arrancar. Ella lo abre y se encuentra con una grata sorpresa.

-¡El chal¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Bueno, resulta ser que volví a llamar al restaurante y hablé de nuevo con el gerente. Resulta ser que allí no estaba, pero se acordó que le había parecido que un camarógrafo de la producción del canal tenía un chal de ese color. Entonces, llamé a la productora del programa y como el que hizo el reclamo fui yo, enseguida apareció.

Lily aprieta el recuerdo de su madre con fervor contra sí misma y exclama.

-¡Vaya¡Eres increíble¡Tú eres el mejor, Genzo!

-No digas eso, por favor. –contesta él mientras vuelve a arrancar el auto.

-¡Pero sí tú...!

Lily trata de insistir, pero el portero de Japón se molesta un poco con el comentario.

-Lily, soy una persona común. Lo único que tengo de especial es que estoy dentro del ranking de los mejores porteros del mundo, nada más. Hay gente que sí realmente hace cosas impresionantes: los médicos de las zonas de guerra, los maestros de escuelas rurales, los mineros que cada día arriesgan sus vidas... no la gente como yo.

-Pero... lo que haces es importante para mucha gente... lo es para mí.

Lily estruja su chal entre las manos, siente como el corazón se le acongoja como si fuera una desilusión de amor.

-Mira Lily, los deportistas tenemos gente que nos cuida todo el tiempo, tenemos contratos de mucho dinero y... Perdóname, lo arruiné todo. Soy un tonto, lo siento mucho...

-Está bien... dijiste lo que sentías... no hay nada de malo en ello... –contesta Lily con algo de tristeza.

-No te pongas así... Está bien, digamos que lo que quise decir es que... tuve suerte, eso es todo.

-Recuperamos el chal, eso es lo importante... –sonríe ella como para tratar de cambiar de tema. –Mira, ese es el lugar. Allí está el hotel, y a dos cuadras el restaurante. –dice señalando a la calle.

Poco después, Wakabayashi y su acompañante estacionan el auto en el garaje detrás del restaurante. Pero al llegar a la puerta, los temores de Genzo se confirman cuando llegan al lugar después de estacionar el auto. El restaurante está abarrotado de gente que desea entrar y de curiosos que esperan a los que entran, sin mencionar a las guardias periodísticas, claro.

-¿Lily, le dijiste a alguien que veníamos aquí?

-N-no... Yo ni siquiera le dije a papá... –responde ella preocupada de que el joven portero pensase algo malo de ella.

-¿Entonces cómo...? –no termina de hablar porque Lily lo interrumpe con una pregunta.

-¿Esa de allá no es la cantante de moda esa nueva? La que se llama Mina...

-Si... –responde Wakabayashi. -Y ese es... Aoi.

* * *

_Abril de 2007_

_¡Hola a todos! Sé que tenemos tiempo sin vernos, y de seguro se preguntarán¿qué rayos le pasa a esta chica que escribe cada mil años? Bueno... no sé mucho que decirles: el verano fue poco productivo y no hice mucho más que unos drabbles de CCSakura y alguna que otra actualización aislada por ahí. Pero que vamos, ya estoy aquí de vuelta para todos y esta vez prometo subir los capítulos más rápido. Como le dije a Lily y espero cumplir, este fic se termine este año cueste lo que cueste. Ahora una info de utilidad._

_**Información sobre la cuidad de Yokohama.**_

_Yokohama es la capital de la Prefectura de Kanagawa en Japón, y el mayor puerto del país. Es la segunda mayor ciudad de Japón tras Tokyo. Fundada el 1 de abril de 1889, en una península en el lado occidental de la Bahía de Tokio. Hoy forma parte de su área metropolitana, al estar situada a tan sólo 30 kilómetros del centro de la capital. Es un área residencial, donde la población se traslada todos los días a trabajar a Tokio. En los últimos años ha experimentado un rápido crecimiento, aspirando a competir con Tokyo como centro de negocios. La mejor muestra de ello se encuentra en Minato Mirai 21, un distrito poblado de rascacielos de reciente construcción y situado al lado del puerto, de donde destaca especialmente la Landmark Tower el rascacielos más alto de Japón hasta ahora, superando en altura al edificio del gobierno metropolitano de Tokio._

_Para aquellos que quieran saber más sobre Yokohama y ver fotos de la ciudad, les pido que visiten mi blog, donde pongo los artículos relacionados a temas de mis fics, concursos e información general. La dirección es: www. vickyfics. blogspot. com y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios sobre lo que quieran que con gusto lo responderé._

_Besos a todos_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
